Save Me
by MissLightning
Summary: WARNING : This story is a ONE SHOT. They met in a dream. Gradually, they became friends, and maybe more. Every time, when they woke up, they felt alone, and empty, as if a part of them, was gone. Finally, they stopped to dream. [...] She went in a little lake, and ... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW [ Cloud x Lightning ]


[ Fr : ] Voici mon tout premier One Shot [ O-S ] ! Je l'avais écris pour un concours, et je suis arrivée à la deuxième, ou troisième place, je ne m'en rappelle plus.. [ Pour info, j'étais en concurrence avec du Cloti, et, je suis désolée pour les fans, mais .. Je ne supporte pas Tifa ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui ferai tout le temps porter le mauvais rôle ! Enfin Bref ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

P.S : Je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson de **Gotye : Save Me** ! Je trouve que c'est une chanson.. Magnifique.

[ En ] Hey there ! So, this is my first One-Shot [ O-S ] ! I wrote it for a competition ! My " opponents ", they ALL wrote one-shot about Coud x Tifa.. I'm sorry, but I really hate Tifa ! If I could, Tifa will always be the " wicked " ! In award, I hope you'll like it !

P.S : I advise you to listen the **Gotye's music : Save me !** I find that it's a beautiful music.

* * *

Noyée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru finir de la sorte. Enfant, elle pensait mourir de vieillesse, de maladie. Adolescente, elle voulait mourir en combattant pour sa patrie. Adulte, elle meurt noyée. Pitoyable. Elle qui, pourtant, savait parfaitement nager... Une pensée vagabonde, une simple inattention... Et un tentacule visqueux, appartenant aux choses mystérieuses qui peuplaient les fonds sous-marins de Gran Pulse, l'avait attrapée à la cheville, et l'avait entraînée dans les Abysses. Il avait fallu qu'elle s'aventure au bord du lac sans avoir averti ses compagnons. Le destin, encore et toujours lui, avait fait que la jeune femme voulait aller plus loin, ignorant les murmures dans sa tête... Ignorant sa voix. Sa douce voix... Elle pourrait la reconnaître entre mille. Chaque soir, cette voix la berçait, et l'amenait à son propriétaire. Il n'existait pas, c'était certain. Mais pourtant, son souffle chaud, sa peau étrangement froide, ses yeux bleus... Comment son subconscient avait-il pu créer un être aussi réel ? Morphée n'avait-elle aucune pitié ? Au fil des temps, il était revenu. Ensemble, ils avaient errer dans un monde qu'ils savaient irréel. Mais ils s'en moquaient. Ils étaient réunis. C'était tout ce qui importait. Puis, était venu cette nuit où ils avaient du combattre. Tout deux savaient que c'était la fin. Mais ils avaient combattu. Et le rêve avait prit fin. Un dernier baiser. Un dernier adieu. Des pleurs. Des cris. Il lui avait pourtant dit de rester forte. Aucune de ses paroles, n'avait su la consoler. Chaque soir, elle partait loin du camp, et pleurait dans un coin sombre. Sa voix résonnait dans sa tête, encore et encore... Elle le suppliait de revenir, rester avec elle, jusqu'à la mort. Mais il était rester loin d'elle... Elle serait seule, pour toujours.

Un dernier souffle s'échappe de ses lèvres bleuies par le manque d'oxygène, l'étreinte exercé par le monstre au fond du lac se relâche, son corps laiteux tombe doucement. Les yeux toujours ouverts, elle fixe la lune blanchâtre à travers le rideau d'eau qui les sépare. Lightning a une pensée pour Serah, et tout les autres. Elle pense même au mariage de Snow et sa sœur... En fin de compte, elle aurait voulu y assister. Elle aurait voulu voir sa sœur vêtue d'une robe de soie blanche. Elle aurait voulu être une demoiselle d'honneur... L'eau remplit ses poumons. C'est la fin. La fin d'une vie, la fin d'un combat. Elle quitte ce monde soulagée. Oui, Snow prendra soin de la cadette en son absence. Cocoon sera libéré des griffes des Fal'Cie... Plus personne n'aura peur des L'Cie. Un monde de paix. Ses paupières deviennent lourdes, elle ferme les yeux doucement. Elle espère encore qu'il viendra la sauver. Elle essaie de parler, même si aucun son ne sort. On peut juste lire sur ses lèvres un nom. Son nom.

« Cloud. »

Une lumière l'éblouit. Es-ce le paradis ? Non, ce n'est pas un ange, et ses pêchés non toujours pas été pardonnés... Ses yeux sont fermés. Elle n'a pas le temps de voir qu'on lui tend la main. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un la tire vers la surface. Elle ne peut pas le sentir.

L'homme prend le corps inanimé dans ses bras. Sa respiration est saccadée, ses poumons le brûlent, ses muscles le tirent, mais rien ne l'empêchera de la sauver. Ils ont passé tellement de temps ensemble.. Il a apprit à la connaître. Il a apprit à l'aimer. Maintenant qu'il la retrouver, il ne la quittera plus jamais.

Le blond se précipite vers la berge. Il porte toujours sa bien-aimée dans ses bras. Son corps est glacé, ses lèvres bleues, et tout lui dit qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde depuis quelques temps déjà. Il s'en moque. Rien ne l'empêchera de la sauver. Il la pose délicatement sur l'herbe à moitié jaunie, retient sa tête vers le haut, et lui tapote le dos, espérant lui faire cracher l'eau qu'elle a pu avaler. Aucun pouls. Aucun battement de cœur. Il prend un couteau de survie, et entaille légèrement une de ses cuisses. Le sang ne coule pas.

« Merde... » Il siffle entre ses dents.

Cette fois-ci, il l'allonge sur le sol, pose sa tête le plus délicatement possible. Il se met à genoux, et commence un massage cardiaque. Après quelques secondes, il pose son oreille droite sur sa poitrine. Un battement faible, à peine audible. Mais lui l'a entendu. Il se relève, et enchaîne. Une larme coule le long de sa joue, et vient s'écraser sur le ventre de la belle.

« Reste avec moi bordel ! »

Il la supplie. Il sait qu'elle l'entend. Elle n'est pas encore morte. La vie parcourt à présent son corps à moitié nu. Mais elle ne respire toujours pas. Il la regarde une dernière fois. Admire ses cheveux roses qui descendent le long de son épaules. Son visage se rapproche du sien, leurs lèvres se touchent. Le blond expire. L'air rentre dans les poumons de la jeune femme. Aucune réaction. Il répète la manœuvre, jusqu'à entendre un toussotement. Il se relève, tremblant comme jamais. Les larmes n'ont cessé de couler depuis le début. De l'eau mêlée à du sang sort de la bouche de l'ex-décédée. Elle revit. Avec peine, elle se relève, tousse encore. Il met une main dans son dos, la soutient, lui fait savoir qu'il est là, et qu'il ne partira pas. Les minutes passent, et finalement, elle respire normalement. Ses membres se mettent à trembler, elle a froid. Il le voit, et la couvre de sa veste, et tente de la réchauffer. Lightning se blottit dans ses bras musclés. Tout ceci était réel ? En fait, non, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Il était là.

« Cloud... Es-ce que tu … existes »

Il la serra plus fort encore. Bien sûr qu'il était réel. Il était là, à la tenir.. Il l'avait même sauvée ! Alors, il mit sa main sur le visage de sa belle, et de son pouce, il caressa délicatement sa joue où il vit une perle salée descendre. Puis, il murmura quelques mots.

« Oui. Et je resterai avec toi. »

Sur ces mots, elle sourit, et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de son sauveur. Finalement, la vie n'était pas si terrible. Lightning tenta de se relever. A sa grande surprise, Cloud l'aida, malgré l'inquiétude qu'il portait à la vue de son corps encore engourdi. La tête posée contre son torse, elle tira légèrement sur le T-Shirt de Cloud. Ce dernier se pencha.

« Je t'aime »

Pour réponse, Cloud se retira, et finalement, l'embrassa. Un baiser tendre, et passionné.

Ils étaient réunis, pour toujours.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de me dire votre avis par une review ! Merci :DD

And that's all ! Don't forget, tell me that you've thought about this O-S in a review ! Thank you :DD


End file.
